The Sword of Dawn
by Tairo
Summary: The trio's sixth year at hogwarts, Ginny's fifth. Harry recieves a truly remarkable gift,deals with the death of his godfather,learns to control his connection to voldemort,notices a certain redhead and other trouble brews with the rise of a terrifying ne
1. Shocks and Surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely HP

**The Sword of Dawn**

Shocks and Surprises

Lying on a bed in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive was quite possibly the most unusual boy in the world. Messy, unkempt hair with remarkable green eyes was none other than Harry James Potter.

Harry was in turmoil over losing his godfather Sirius Black. Firstly he blamed himself for believing a vision from Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Wizard for a century, and Dumbledore for keeping Harry in the dark throughout his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and finally Sirius himself for not taking the fight more seriously.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

Harry looked towards his window and was relieved to see it was only his owl, Hedwig and Pig. Harry let the birds in and relieved them of their burdens – A parcel of some sort, three letters and an unconscious Errol. Taking Errol in his hands he set him down at Hedwig's water supply. Opening one eye Errol saw there was water and began to drink

The first letter was from Ron

_Harry_

_Hiya mate, the muggles treating you alright? Did they listen to Mad-Eye? Anyway thought it let you know where at The Burrow again. I would have wrote sooner but Ginny wanted to borrow Pig so I had to wait for Hedwig to show up – Dean broke up with her. Dunno who she was writing to though. Dumbledore says you'll be okay here if you want to stay. There's more I'd like to say but can't say in a letter for obvious reasons._

_I miss Sirius too you know_

_Ron_

_PS I really need to talk to you about something, reply if you want to come to stay_

Strange, Harry thought. Although Ron asked for help when he needed it he usually asked _Oh_ Hermione. About time

The Second Letter was from Ginny

_Harry!_

_How could you do that? Are you Insane? The Twins were mad enough without running a joke shop. What about Ron's dress robes, was that you? If so you would have done Sirius proud. Humorous and kind-hearted, I'm Impressed. Please say you will come to The Burrow, Ron is going insane about you-know-who and I don't mean Tom or Voldemort or whatever he likes to call himself. Also I know why you're trying to cut yourself of from everyone but trust me it won't work_

_Love_

_Ginny_

Harry was dumbfounded, was she saying she knew the prophecy? She called Voldemort by his names.

Harry looked at the third and final letter, then he stared at it.

It was from Percy


	2. Apologies and Acceptance

**Apologies an Acceptance**

_Dear Harry,_

_As you are still Ron's friend I will assume you read the letter I posted to him last year. If I have hurt or offended you in any way I apologize profusely. Ron and Ginny have explained some things to me and I am sorry for your loss. I will let Ron explain more later_

_Percy Weasley_

Harry stared at the letter for what seemed to be an eternity. The sound of screeching tyres interrupted his thoughts. He looked towards the window and was surprised to find it was dawn. Where was Uncle Vernon going at the crack of dawn? Why was Percy apologizing to _him_? How long had he been reading this letter. Looking towards the package that was sitting on his bed he studied it carefully and found a note

_Harry Potter_

_This will come in handy during the coming years_

That was all it said. Opening the package he discovered what looked like a dagger. As soon as he touched the blade and was immediately knocked unconscious.

oooooooooooooooooooo

He was sitting in a chintz armchair beside a blazing fire. Although he was in unfamiliar surroundings, he felt comfortable as if he had been here before.

"Harry?" A familiar voice asked

Looking behind him Harry saw a familiar but blurry face. After a second his face came into focus and couldn't believe who he was looking at - Sirius Black.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked

"No no no, you're very much alive, except for the depression you've worked yourself into - you should talk about things a bit more" Sirius finished his sentence with a quip about Harry's less than sociable persona.

"I..I..I'm Sorry" Harry almost cried, after all he was responsible for the man's death.

"Harry, you are not responsible for the death of anyone who has tried to protect and you are not responsible for death of anyone who dies fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters" Sirius said seriously

"How did I get here?" Harry asked regaining himself

"The dagger you were sent was forged by a very powerful mage and is known as the Blade of Realms. It allows the wielder to traverse all realms at will, Hermione will explain it a bit better when you see her" Sirius said " Now on to other matters, I have four things to say you - 1. Don't blame yourself for my death. 2. Allow Remus to use that blade as soon as you've figured out how to use it. 3. Get to know Remus a bit better and finally 4. Don't get to attached to this realm, people here are usually dead and they're supposed to stay that way"

"Thanks Sirius, but if i tell people about this Blade thing won't they think I'm nuts?" Harry asked

"No, there's a pensieve in my room at Grimmauld Place" seeing Harry's eye's cloud over, Sirius gave him a reproachful look.

"I know it'll be tough but come talk any time you feel the need but don't go looking for your parents yet - you've been gone for four hours already, the more you taverse realms the shorter amount of time it takes. Goodbye Harry, time to go back to your realm"

ooooooooooooooooo

Harry awoke just as Fred and George silently apparated into his room

"Hiya Harry, time to go" Fred said or maybe it was George. Packing everything hurriedly Harry gladly took the portkey back to the burrow.

"Harry!" Ginny sqeaulled as soon she wrapped her arms around him. For some reason Harry found himself blushing

"OK, you two. break it up" Harry and Ginny looked round to find a flustered Ron


	3. The Strangest Memory

**A/N:** Nightwing, thanks for the kind reviews – it really inspires me

**The Strangest Memory**

As soon as Ginny let go of him Ron gave him a truly remarkable thump on the back almost knocking him over.

"Sorry Harry" Ron apologized, then he got straight to business. "I need to talk to you, upstairs – alone"

Harry felt a surge of mirth that didn't belong to him or Voldemort. Looking round Harry saw Ginny was about to burst into a fit of giggles. Deciding to bail her out he said "Okay, your room but Ginny comes too - there something I need to discuss with both of you and Hermione when she gets here."

Ron's ears went pink

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So I can't actually tell you were the new headquarters is because they've put a cross between a babbling and fidelus charm on the new location – but they never said I couldn't write it" Ron handed Harry a bit of parchment that had only two words on it

_Spinner's End_

Spinner's End. For some reason the name sounded familiar to Harry, although he was certain he had never heard of it before.

"Okay, that's our side, now – Spill" Ginny said grinning, happy that they were accepting her into their little group

"It's a bit complicated" Harry started.

Ginny interrupted him. "I meant how are you dealing with Sirius?"

"I could try and explain it but I'm going to need a pensieve" Harry replied a bit evasively.

"Where, you gonna get one of those?" Ron asked, wondering why Harry would need a memory-dish to explain his feelings.

"Grimmauld Place" Harry said simply

"Harry, are you sure you want to go back there?" Harry looked round to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Certainly Professor, I think I have a few things to discuss with you after we visit my memory. I'm going to need your magical experience" for a single second Harry was almost certain Dumbledore raised an eyebrow

"Very well" he said taking a scarf out of his robes "_Portus_" he said holding it out to the three teens

"Professor, I'd like everyone to be there when I do this, I really don't want to have to repeat it twice"

"Understandable Harry, However, I believe the Weasleys were headed for Grimmauld Place anyway"

Reluctantly, Harry, Ron and Ginny found themselves in the kitchen of Number 12

And being watched by Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Ron!" Hermione Granger nearly leaped into Ron's arms. Harry caught Ginny's eye and each turned away grinning

"Harry, I believe you wanted to discuss a few things" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yes, but first I need a pensieve – there's one in Sirius's old room" Harry said as he ran to retrieve it .

"Okay, this is what I need you to see" Harry looked directly at Remus. Harry put his memory into the dish.

"Okay, everyone"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Half an hour later, Remus sat in the kitchen with a stoic look on his face. Hermione was rambling about realms to Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley were looking at the pensieve disbelievingly, Tonks was silently crying. Moody for once seemed intrigued and not suspicious. Only Dumbledore and Ginny seemed unaffected.

"I can see why you wanted my advice Harry" Dumbledore said thoughtfully

"Is it real or is it just some nonsense dream?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Remarkably, it seems genuine. Only one person in this room, will be able to determine with or not that was Sirius" Dumbledore said, looking at Remus

"That was Padfoot alright" Remus said. "Albus, what did he mean by 'usually stay that way'. I know of no spell that can return the dead" He continued. Everyone turned to face Dumbledore


	4. Interlude: The League of Ancients

**Interlude - The League of Ancients**

Lord Voldemort was enraged beyeond belief. For some reason he couldn't get through to Potter's mind. It was if some unseen person on the sidelines was trying to dictate what would happen, when.

"Milord, I have good news" Wormtail crept, no, crawled into the room.

"The ritual can be performed?" Voldemort asked icily.

"Yes, Milord. However there is a slight complication. The receiver has only ever survived for two more years" Wormtail stammered.

"Crucio" Voldemort said lazily. "Do you not think I was aware of this? I do not intend to transform myself. That would be innately foolish. Potter grows more powerful by the day and I intend to be able to dance on Potter's grave!"

"Forgive m..me M..M..Milord" Wormtail grovelled

oooooooooooooooooooooo

James Maclade pulled himself away from the scene as Voldemort began to torture Wormtail. Turning to face the other members of the League of Ancients, he looked directly at Nick Wikkar - The Mage of Dawn.

"The Ritual will go ahead as planned. We will need the weapon if we want anyone to have a chance of surviviing this." He said simply

"What of the Weasley girl?" Nick asked after giving a nod of his head

"She has not yet ascended to power" He replied " I only hope she ascends before it is too late. Nick, locate Sirius Black at once we will need a conduit to relay information to the physical realms. And see if you can also locate the Potters."

James finished turning away from the league and concentrated once more

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Draco, the Dark Lord requests your presence" Narcissa Malfoy said, trying to keep the fact that she was jealous of a mere schoolboy out of his voice

"Right away Mother" Draco replied, curious as to what the Dark Lord would want from him.

Taking the portkey his mother handed him, he was whisked directly into Voldemort's Inner Lair

"Draco, my how you resemble your father!" Voldemort said.

This was the first time Draco had seen the dark lord and he struggled to keep the revulsion he felt from showing on his face.

"Draco, I believe we share a common hatred for the half-blood Potter?" Voldemort asked, ignoring the revulsion Draco was trying to hide

"Your belief is not misplaced" Draco said sounding interested

"Good. Now Lucius has been a loyal follower throughout the years adn I would have chosen him for this but the Azkaban attack is not drawn-up" Voldemort said. "How would you like to settle the score with Harry Potter and his gang of friends once and for all?"

"I would kill for the chance"

"And so you shall!" Voldemort laughed coldly

_"NO"_

The Voice reverberated throughout the entire building

Draco looked around scared but Voldemort merely smiled.

"Go, Wormtail will explain what will happen" Voldemort smiled evilly. Once the young Malfoy had left he turned around

"Show yourself or suffer my wrath" He said delicately. He regreted it instantly - a bolt of lightning threw him across the room.

_"The Final War is coming...you will not survive...we will win... we are forever"_

oooooooooooooooooo

James drew away from the scene and berated himself for not being more inconspicious

"It is almost time" He said to the other members of the league "Our final war is almost among us. Before the thousand years end we will battle to our last"

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to write longer chapters but I have a severe dose of writer's block. more soon.


	5. Rising Powers

**Rising Powers**

Sirius looked out of the window of his (sort of) house. In the distance was a constant flowing spectrum, there was no time in this realm, so he could wait for as long as he wanted to, but Harry would be back soon. He would want to know how some people could leave this realm.

What seemed like three weeks passed but only one hour had passed on earth. Walking towards the portals lead all over the universe, Sirius stared at the on he had fell through. Did he want to go back to earth? What would be like now that he had fell through the veil.

"Aaaagghh"

Sirius jumped backwards as a strange man fell through one of the portals. The man appeared to shapeshift as he got up to his feet. His hair turned blonde and grew to shoulder length. His eyes turned ocean blue as he himself grew to almost seven foot.

"Are you Sirius Black, Harry Potter or Ron Weasley?"

"I'm Sirius Black, sorry, do I know you?"

"You do now - I'm Nick Wikkar, The Mage of Dawn and Prince of Dendar, pleased to meet you. Is Harry Potter here?"

"No, but I'm expecting him soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Proffessor Dumbledore looked towards Harry

"Harry, do you know what Sirius meant by those words"

"I'm not entirely sure but I think he meant those who weren't actually dead, I could leave because I wasn't dead and I had the blade with me." Harry replied not sounding to sure of himself

"I believe so, Harry, now I know this might be hard on you but could contact Sirius again with that blade?" Dumbledore asked

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Good, see if you can find him, I don't think you got that blade by chance" This came not from Dumbledore but from Remus.

Harry and Ron went up to the room to see if the could find th blade of realms. Stopping short of literally tearing the room apart the gave up when it became obvious it couldn't be found.

"Weird, I know I had it with me think Hermione or Ginny has seen it ?" Harry asked looking over at Ron who still looked a bit confused.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't you think this is a little strange?" Ron asked "Sirius and anyone else dead or even just not in this realm can be contacted by using that blade, you'd have to be really powerful to make something like that"

"So?" Harry asked and regretted it when Ron looked at him as if he was stupid. He knew once again his lack of wizarding knowledge had came back to haunt him.

"Harry, not even Dumbledore or Voldemort could ever have that much power" now it was Harry's turn to stare.

"You said Voldemort" Harry stared as Ron stood up and motioned for him to follow.

"That blade isn't gonna find itself"

Knocking on th girls' room door before entering Ron and Harry couldn't believe what the saw. Ginny had the blade in her hand and it was engulfed in some weird fire-like aura but that wasn't all - Ginny was holding the blade and was fully conscious

"Nick get ready, Voldemort and Malfoy are about to start"

"Prepare the League, I'm not sure an Archmage will be able to withstand what's about to be unleashed, Lord Voldemort has no idea of the consequences of his actions."

Next Chapter - The Dreaded Daharin

This chapter will be quite long compared to previous chapters so hope you can wait a while


	6. The Dreaded Daharin

**The Dreaded Daharin Pt.1**

_Atlantis, The Time of wonders (17,000BC)_

James Maclade ran through the barren landscape that was once the trading capital of the Atlantean Empire, he was being followed and he knew it. His training under Celeste seemed to be finally paying off and not a moment too soon. He knew whoever was following him was after the Blade of Realms. He didn't see what the big deal was about it, the blade was like a compact portal and just about every mage or necromancer could open a portal.

"Just give me the blade, James" A Cruel voice called out. "I can help find what you have lost"

James knew that voice. He had met it's owner not too long ago. It was the voice of Daharin.

"You can't help me find what I've lost because it's gone forever." James said turning around.

Daharin showed himself in human form. James gathered energy and directed it to his hand.

Daharin appeared to be doing the same thing.

"Thunder Shot" James yelled as Daharin cried "Mordrerasa"

The beam of lightning shattered the _mordrerasa_ Curse and hit Daharin in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. "You've gotten better since we last met Maclade but it'll take more than that to stop me"

"What you want this blade for?" James asked

"The blade I have no desire for but unfortunately I need it to defeat Karunis. Once I defeat him I am granted access to the Red Island and you know what lies there. The Sword of Dawn, I will take the sword and I will be unstoppable."

"You'll never take the sword"

"Oh? Who's going to stop me, you and the royal court? You forget, I am Immortal and you are an Erathian who appears ready to defend Atlantis, where's your pride Zannor?" Daharin laughed cruelly

"My name is James Maclade, as for my pride, my heart still beats with Erathian pride but Atlantis is my home. _Thunder shot_"

Daharin dodged the attack and smiled before flying off. James knew he'd be back soon. Concentrating on the Training Grounds James closed his eyes. Opening them he found himself to be at the training grounds.

_The Riddle House, Present Day_

Draco Malfoy stood in a stone circle preparing for the Hyperform ritual. If it worked his power would be greater than that of Dumbledore's and Voldemort's combined. The Death eaters hadn't understood why Voldemort wanted this but Malfoy understood perfectly. Lord Voldemort would be able to pursue his goal of Immortality once again and Draco Malfoy could deal with Harry Potter once and for all.

"Draco are you ready?"

"I am" Malfoy replied

Every Death Eater present raised their wand and aimed at Malfoy. Lightning dashed from the sky down to Malfoy, swirling around his body as it's power infused with him.

_RELEASE ME_

The cold voice had came from everywhere and nowhere at once. The death eaters looked around in alarm and even Voldemort seemed curious. "You shall be free?" Malfoy said not to sure what was going on.

The earth screamed. That was how Ginny would have described it, she had no Idea how she had got here but knew it was powerful, this thing wanting to be released. Lightning sped toward her as an etheral being appeared and began to take physical shape. As suddenly as it began it was over.

_Grimmauld Place_

"Ginny?" Ron asked. She didn't answer for a moment. "Where are Harry and Dumbledore?" she asked. "In the drawing room"

"Albus Dumbledore" Ginny said upon the drawing room. Harry looked at Ginny curiously. As far as he knew she had stayed conscious the entire time she held the blade of realms. "Who are you?" Dumbledore asked. "A messenger, I apoligise for the unusual method of relay but I had no other choice. Lord Voldemort has made a few changes to his Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy has been hyperformed, however this led to a release in the realms. Albus dumbledore it is with great sorrow I tell you this, Daharin has returned"

Most people in the room had never heard the name daharin before so for most there was no reaction. Harry watched Dumbledore listen carefully to 'Ginny' as soon as she said Daharin, For the first time in as long as Harry had known him Albus Dumbledore flinched.

'Ginny' collapsed but not before giving the blade of realms to Harry.

"Looks like quite a few questions I have for now" Harry said looking at Ron.

"What in Merlin just happened?" Ron asked in a panicked voice

"I fear we cannot do anything from this realm" The Elder Ancient said solemnly to the other members of the league

"Should we return?" James Maclade asked

"Yes but we need people to keep a lookout on Avlee, if Daharin acquires the sword of dawn he will be unstopable even by you Maclade"

"I have a solution to that" Nick said "Why not get Potter to retrieve the sword?"

"You think a human can handle that amount of power?"

"I am certain of it"

"In That case prepare to head to earth, Daharin's true fight does not lie in the hands of the Potter boy. It is with us"

James became surrounded by pure white orbs and vanished. When he opened his eyes he was once again on earth.

Controlling his energy as he had learned to do millenia ago, rose up of the ground and fly upwards as fast as he could. Two hours later he reached his destination. Avlee Lookout was just as he remembered it.

"It's been a while, Mac" a deep voice said. Maclade turned around and smiled as he faced the only human to ever master his soul, the Guardian of the Realm - Akiro

"That it has my friend, I assume you are aware of the situation?" Maclade asked

"Naturally, I have already collected the Crystals - should we need them. I think we will" Akiro said gravely

"You really think that we will need to summon Korath?" Maclade asked

"Yes" Maclade said no more but set about on his training

**A/N **I know this chapter is a little confusing but bear with me it'll make sense soon. Thanks for the reviews


End file.
